


love is an open door

by zedille



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s03e09 Terra Firma, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Philippa Georgiou, on the threshold.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	love is an open door

Dannus V is a desolate place. Georgiou and Burnham are alone in the howling wind and swirling ice, their footprints trailing across the hills behind them — until suddenly, they’re not. 

How fitting for she who reigned in hell that it end here, in this frozen emptiness. The snowflakes settle in her eyelashes and hair, forming a crystalline tiara that soon melts, as transient as the other trappings of the empire she lost and let go.

Love, however misplaced, brought her across time and space and universes. Twice, love showed her a way forward from the brink of defeat, when she could see none herself. Ruin lies behind her, uncertainty ahead; still, she will not surrender to betrayal or biology. She is subject neither to destiny nor her daughter: her choices, and her death, will be on her terms only.

Georgiou steps forward, into the unknown.

The door closes behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Georgiou thoughts pending (so excited for ep 10!) but in the meantime, I had to get this out. ~~If you insist on putting a door on an ice planet...~~
> 
> Edits made Feb 9 2021. Further author's notes on Tumblr [here](https://zedille.tumblr.com/post/637698789182930944/love-is-an-open-door-zedille-star-trek). If you think something's a _Frozen_ reference, it probably is.


End file.
